


Jaackmaated?

by jamesmarriott



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asthma, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, boy pussy, hapy hour podcast, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmarriott/pseuds/jamesmarriott
Summary: Jaackmaate was looking for a mate of his own.He's 26 years old and he still hasn't found an omega to bond with, no matter how many times he's tried. But today he's in rut, and he knows that he won't be able to restrain himself from ravaging any little omega that he comes into contact with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaackmaate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jaackmaate).



> please read i worked really hard on this

Jaackmaate was looking for a mate of his own.

He's 26 years old and he still hasn't found an omega to bond with, no matter how many times he's tried. But today he's in rut, and he knows that he won't be able to restrain himself from ravaging any little omega that he comes into contact with.

In unrelated news, today they were filming a new episode of Happy Hour.

He can't just reschedule this episode either, they've already done so once already. But he's so fucking horny sat there in his chair at the Happy Hour Podcsat recording studio; he thinks he's going to go mental and start humping the desk, but then his co-host, and treasured frenemy, ImAllexx walks in.

It's no news that Alex is an omega, not when he mentions it enough in his own podcast with James. That and the fact he's bisexual, but it's not like you can be fussy when it comes to mates. Jack sees this all now in a new light that hes raging hard in his tight dark wash denim jeans. He sees Stevie White looking at him strangely when Alex walks in, so he says, "Stevie please can you give us a minute I need to discuss the topics for todays episode."

"Withiout me?" Stevie White says feeling sad and left out as usual.

"Yes." Jackmate says.

Stevie bolts out the room. He can smell the pheromones.

Imalexx look at him funny when Stevie White is gone from the room. "What is up?"

"Alex.................." Jackmae breathes heavily. He has problems with asthma. He thinks suddenly... Jaack... mate? "Will you be my maate?"

"What?" Alex says, flustered and horny.

"Will you be my mate!" Jack says banging his fist on the table in true Alfie Deeyes fashion.

Alex stares at him shocked and appauled. "I have a boyfriend."

"I bet he doesn't kiss ya." jaack says as he whips to seem younger than he is. It's all about impressing the omega, to be the bigger alpha. Whipping will surely be the way to this young omegas heart - and his pants. 

"James kisses me all the time actyally especially on my neck." Alex says in a very nasally voice thats making Jack go soft.

"Yeah we know." Jack says irritated, before grabbing Alex and slamming him against the desk.

"i have a boyfriedn!' Alex screams, as Jack pushes aside the podcasting equipment.

"I bet he doesnt impregnate ya!' Jack grins, getting his cock out.

"What?" alex says while frowning. "he cant, hes infertile"

Jaack grins at this, rubbing Alex's belly, "Then ur gonna need someone else to fil up that omega pusy of yours, huh?"

Alex whimpers, absolutely drenched between the legs at the sex appeal of his podcasting co g


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Marriott appears to take revenge on JaackMaate mating his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so sad :'( like and comment if u agree

Stevie White could smell semen. He could hear it too.

He’d always thought that  _ he  _ would be the omega that Jack would mate with, but he can’t blame the alpha for giving into Alex’s young omegan charm. Either way, he couldn’t stop the hot burn of jealousy building in his chest.

Stevie White knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop Jacckmate from pounding ImaALlex’s fresh, silky, soft, juicy, fertile, virgin, puss puss, so he had to take alternate measures.

He calls up James Marriott,the only one he knew who could stop this. The man was Alexs infertile mate and would NOT be happy to learn about what is happening behind the closed door of the podcast recording room.

James Marriott picks up the phone. Stevie White can hear him masturbating softly in the background; he guesses Fraser inabber must be home.

“Hello Jimmy M,” Stevie White says.

James marriott growls like the alpha he is and Stevie White takes it as a sign to continue. “Jaackmaate is currently sodomising your mate.”

He turns the phone onto speaker and chucks it into the happy hour podcasting studio. The sound it makes is barely audible over the sound of Jackmate’s jackknife thrusts.

“Ooohoohohohohhooooooo mr jackmaate~” Alex moans loudly, loud and clear through the phone thanks to the acoustic foam on the walls.

“Accoustic foam,” Jackamate says smirking, “All the better to fuck you against.”

Alex moans, wet and dripping between his pathetic little twinky legs. He’s ripe with lust and want for Jacmate’s knot.

James Marriott is FURIOUS to hear what’s happening, so much so that he immediately abandons his wanking sesh to call an uber to the happy hour podcast set.

When he gets in and out of the uber, he has to crawl on all fours just because his massive dong is that hard from fRaser inabber’s strip tease.

He bursts into the recording room to find his mate bent over the recording table pussy lips exposed, Jackmaates HUGE knot entering that soft and silky puss puss.

“Oh jack,” Alex moands, face first into the recording equipment, taking Jack’s huge knot greedily.

“Yeah,” Jackmate says, “You’re gonna be my bitch.” He rubs Imallxx tummy. “Pregnant with my litter. You’re gonna be a good ommy,” He continues, sucking at Imallexx nipple. “That’s what the pups are gonna do to tyou. My pups-”

Jackmate is cut off.

“I think!” James stands in the doorway to the Happy Hour podcasting studio, fully erect through his jeans.

Stevie White, peaking tenattively through the widnow, sighs. Theres nothing he can do but watch now, he thinks, as he undoes his jeans.

Jack shoves his knot deeper into Alex out of spite, cumming at the look on James’ face. Alex moans desperately, and James runs forward, erection swinging, pushing Jackmate to the ground and choking him until he appears bright red.

“Don’t you dare fuck my ommy again!” James marriott slaps him across the face.

Alex moans, humpig the table desperately. James looks up and sees his hole twitching.

“Please….” Alex whimpers, “I need to be knotted.”

James Marriott sighs, and thinks to himself,  _ shit here we go again. _

Beneath him, Jaackmaate begins to cry and wriggle beneath James’ hands. “Please I need to give him my pups and do what you cant mr marriott please”

Alex’s hole twitches frantically. If it was a person, it would be having an eplileptic fit.

James sighs, “Come in here Stevie. I need someone to hold him down.”

Reluctantly Stevie White slithers into the room, pushing Jackmate down against the concrete floor, cradling his tearstained face in his arms, as James begins to go ham on Imallexxs gaping asshole.

Allexx begins to cry because his mate, the inferior and infertile alpha, cannot give him any pups. He wants Jaackmates pups.

“Please James,” Alex weeps as he gets pounded, “I want o be pregnant so bad.”

Sighing deeply, James scoops up some of Jacckmates semen from the podcast desk, and shoevs it deep into Imallexxs pussy, fingering it in deep with his fingers and cock.

“There,” He says smling, “that better?”

“No!” Stevie White protests, “absolutely not. I can’t believe this. I came here to record a podcast today and you horny simpletons can’t keep your hands off each other-”

Jacakmate opens his mouth to protest, but stevie White quickly slaps him across the face again, knocking him out cold against the concrete.

“I quit,” Stevie White says, pulling out his vape, vaping loudly, as he walks out of the studio, leaving James to sodomise Alexs pussy in piece.

The door closes dramatic and James and Alex are alone.

Alex groans loudly as his stomach swells instantly, the dead alphas sperm burrowing into his omegan oomb and instantly growing 12 pups in his tiny belly.

“There we go,” James grins hornily, pulling out and ejculating all over Alex’s swollen belly, getting some in his eye too. “That’s what you wanted isn’t it?”

“Yea” Alex moans, rubbing his cummy belly.

Suddenly, James Marriott gets a call. He pulls out his phone.

“iNabber,” He sighs, “Looks like I’ve got one more needy omega to tend to.”

Alex sighs, heavily pregnant and stranded in the Happy Hour Podcast studio, as James leaves to go to his next dick appointment.

He looks to Jackmate’s dead body hopelessly. He can’t give birth in this room! But wait………. It looks like he has no choice.

“Stevie White!” He screams, when his water breaks, but this time, Stevie White is already gone in a cloud of vape smoke. It was one strangely sexual Happy Hour Podcast experience too many.

ImAllexx had made his bed, and he was going to have to give birth in it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote jakmate with asthma cos i have it too!!! comment if u also have asthma


End file.
